The motor vehicle lock in question can in particular be assigned to a motor vehicle door. The expression “motor vehicle door” is to be understood in a broad sense. It includes in particular side doors, back doors, lift gates, trunk lids or engine hoods. Such a motor vehicle door may generally be designed as a sliding door as well.
In such a motor vehicle lock in the closed position, the lock latch is in a holding engagement with the lock striker. In such a state, the lock latch is pre-stressed in the opening direction, that is in a direction of movement to release the lock striker. Even though this pre-stress, generally stemming from a dedicated spring and/or from sealing of the associated door, is usually quite high, the pawl is in an engagement position with the lock latch in that state and exerts a blocking force by means of a blocking engagement on the lock latch, thereby preventing movement of the lock latch in the opening direction. Thus, the lock latch remains in holding engagement with the lock striker.
Eventually, the motor vehicle door is to be opened. When the pawl is then deflected into its release position, there is a sudden release of the spring and/or the sealing pre-stressing the lock latch in the opening direction. This sudden release of the high pre-stress force results in a loud, bang-like noise, which is unpleasant to hear.
Moreover, during a closing operation of the motor vehicle lock, the lock latch is moved in the closing direction, generally until it reaches the main latching position. To limit a substantial overlifting, i.e. a movement of the lock latch beyond the main latching position, generally an end stop is provided. When there is a fast closing operation of the motor vehicle lock, there may be a loud and annoying impact with this end stop. On the other hand, there may also be a noise when the lock latch moves back from a potential slight overlift for engagement with the pawl.
Thus, generally with regard to movement of the lock latch, for avoiding or mitigating the above effects it is desired that such movement of the lock latch not be excessively fast.
To this end, it is known from the prior art and in particular from DE 20 2012 011 372 U1, from which the present invention proceeds, to provide a braking arrangement which engages the lock latch in order to exert a desired braking force acting against movement of the lock latch. However, this braking arrangement presents an additional structure within the motor vehicle lock.